


Impulsive Dany, stubborn Jon, Poor Tyrion

by malec44



Series: Dany and Jon fics [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Bath Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 10:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec44/pseuds/malec44
Summary: Jon survives the attack of the white walkers, Dany reacts to loosing her dragon and is glad to not loose Jon aswel. Jon needs rest and warmth, a bath is the perfect solutionTyrion being his annoying self while still being a great friend to Dany





	Impulsive Dany, stubborn Jon, Poor Tyrion

**Author's Note:**

> So this doesn't follow spoilers it's based on some scenes in episode 6 and it's not completely correct time wise but that's why it's a fanfic so enjoy
> 
> UPDATE the second part is up

“I told her that she was impulsive and that it wasn’t a good thing in the midst of a war” “how did she respond”? “She jumped on Drogon, took the other two dragons and flew to the north to safe Jon from the night king” Varys laughed at that “did you expect anything else?”, “no not really, not anymore, at least I can say I was right”.

“my lords, a raven came from the wall” Tyrion and Varys sprang up, “give it here”

“The dragon queen saved the surviving members of the group, Jon is gravely injured, a couple more are dead. The hound is on his way to take the Wight to Kings landing. One of the dragons died, the dragon queen requests her hand to come and meet the group at the wall.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Tyrion arrived at the wall and went straight to his queen, he knew he was allowed to enter her private room, a privilege not many people had. “Tyrion you are here” “yes my queen, I came as soon as I received the raven” he could see her red eyes, she had been crying. “are you okay my queen, do you need anything?” “can you sit with me? I think I could really use your expertise on wine now” she was trying to laugh but her smile wasn’t like her usual radiant smile that lit up even the darkest corners. Tyrion got the wine and poured them both a glass “I don’t know how it feels to loose a child, I do know how it feels to fear for the life of a loved one though” They never spoke in detail about Daenarys her feelings towards Jon but Daenarys wasn’t even surprised her friend knew what she felt for the northerner. “Loosing my dear child will never be something I will accept, the scar will never fade” Daenarys had tears in her eyes “but I can’t loose him to, I just can’t”.

They sat in silence drinking their wine, Daenarys was glad that there was at least one man in Westeros that she didn’t need to be strong for, his presence was comforting. “You know I value you right? We may not always agree but you and Missandei are the only two people I completely trust” “and I will never betray that trust, you are my queen and you don’t have to worry about being strong in front of me” Daenarys was smiling through her tears at his words, she bend forward and gave her dear friend a kiss on his cheek.

There was a knock on the door, Tyrion went to open the door not wanting anyone to see the queen in such a vulnerable position. It was a messenger, Jon was awake.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daenarys practically ran to Jon’s room and burst through the door. Jon was sitting up watching Daenarys come in, he sent everyone out. Daenarys came closer almost scared to see the results of his injuries, “are you okay?” “I should be in a couple days, maester says it’s mostly the cold, no real injuries” Daenarys sat down next to the bed grabbing his hand which was still cold. “I thought you were gone, next time don’t be a hero, hero’s die trying to do some brave thing which means nothing when they are dead” “I was trying to safe my people” Jon’s voice wasn’t back to normal yet so it came out less convincing than he wanted to. Daenarys didn’t know how this guy could make her admire and hate him at the same time “you almost died, that is not saving your people, it’s stupid” Jon was fully sitting up now, looking her in the eye, he let go of Daenarys her hand “what about you? Flying north of the wall, you could have been killed, you should have send an army not risk your own life, why would you even do that?” Jon who finally got his voice back almost yelled that last part.

Daenarys didn’t know what to say, she was still looking him in the eye seeing this wonderful man that she knew she was beginning to love. She grabbed his face between her hands and kissed him, Jon was surprised but kissed back, finally getting what he wanted as well. Daenarys pulled away from him, finally knowing what she wanted to say “I couldn’t just send an army and wait here, I needed to see if you were okay”. After hearing that Jon kissed her again, this time the kiss was more heated, they were exploring each other, this was the first time Jon felt warm since he got back at the wall.

Daenarys didn’t know when but at some point she ended up in bed with Jon, they were facing each other, just looking, taking each other in. That’s when they heard a knock on the door, Daenarys really didn’t want to separate from Jon “who is it?” maybe she could just send this person away. “It’s me”, “we can’t send him away, he will know what’s up” “oh believe me he knows what’s up, come in Tyrion”. Tyrion opened the door to find the two in bed together, “well hello love birds, I assume lord Snow will be fine then?” “Yes Lord Tyrion I will be fine, I just need a couple days rest and to stay warm” “well you found a good way to do that”. Daenarys closed her eyes and buried her face in Jon’s neck trying to hide her smile, “it’s not what it looks like, I just needed, we wanted, she, umm Dany you say something”, Jon didn’t know how to get out of this situation. That’s when Daenarys really lost it, she was laughing not even trying to hide it anymore, “Jon stop trying to find an excuse he knew al along, far before we even did”. “I will leave you two, I just came to tell you that diner will be served in an hour” Tyrion walked out al the while chuckling to himself, if only they would just listen to him, they would have found each other much sooner.

“You called me Dany” Daenarys was only realizing this now, “I did, is that okay?”. “The last one to call me that was my brother, I hated him but when you say it, it sounds so different, I like it” “well Dany would you mind doing something for me” “sure what is it?” “could you help me out of bed? The maester said I needed to take a hot bath to warm up and that’s not going to happen while I lay here” Jon didn’t know how this was going to work but he would much rather be naked in front of Dany than Davos. “of course but I will let them fill the bath first” the nights watch didn’t have many luxuries but warm water was luckily one of them, she called a couple of men to get some to fill the bath in the room next to Jon’s.

She was trying to behave herself but she was shamelessly checking Jon out when he pulled the covers made of different animal furs of him. He was just in his breeches which wasn’t a problem for her, she helped him as well as she could to the next room and sat him down on the chair next to the bath. “do you need my help getting in?” “I think that would be best, I don’t want to slip” Jon was not yet himself, his tiredness didn’t help with his balance and the last think he wanted was to fall flat on his face.

Jon pulled his breeches off and stood up as well as he good, she was lying if she said she didn’t look while he was completely naked. She grabbed his arm and helped him to slowly get into the water. Jon sighed when he was seated, the water did feel good, made him warm up instantly, Dany was sitting next to him in the chair now, she really didn’t want to leave him.

“Dany would you do me another favor? Would you join me?” Daenerys didn’t expect this but she sure as hell wasn’t going to say no. She slowly undid her buttons and took her dress off, Jon was looking breathlessly, looking at her almost glowing naked body. “Where do I fit in that tub?” Jon spread his legs, still not looking away from her body, she got in seated right between his legs, flush against his chest, head on his shoulder. Daenarys took Jon’s hands in hers and guided them towards her breasts, wanting him to touch her. Jon was slowly massaging her breasts every now and then pinching her nipples, making her gasp. He was getting hard, she could feel it and started kissing his chest, neck and finally his mouth, the kisses started off sweet but soon turned passionate and needy. Jon was moving his pelvis against Dany’s back desperate for some friction.

There was a knock on the door, Jon cursed, Dany laughed “what do you want Tyrion” Dany just knew it was him. “like I told you an hour ago dinner is being served, are you coming?” “well I’m not now thanks to you” Jon was feeling bold still having Daenarys between his legs. “Very clever Snow, I take that as a no, I will have something brought up and leave in front off your door”. Tyrion didn’t get an answer, he just heard splashing and laughter

“great two impulsive lovers to keep track off” Tyrion needed wine, lots of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of doing a second part set after Tyrion leaves, what do you think?


End file.
